1. Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for supporting lives of aged people, handicapped people, etc.
2. Problems to be Solved by the Invention
Recently life styles have been changing through the use of various types of digital equipment as the information-oriented society has evolved. For instance, there are proposed various types of service providing systems for supporting life using a computer network, such as the Internet.
Such service providing systems for supporting life include, for instance, a vital monitoring system which monitors the condition of health of a subject of diagnosis who is far away from a medical institution.
However, when aged or handicapped people, for example, are to receive such services for supporting their lives, some people find it very difficult to manipulate an advanced information/network terminal, such as a personal computer, and use the Internet or the like.
This leads to a digital divide between people who can operate an advanced information/network terminal, such as a personal computer, and people who can not operate an advanced information/network terminal. Therefore, there is a problem that those who can not operate digital equipment can not fully access such support in their lives which use otherwise helpful information networks.
Such a problem is frequent among old people who particularly need supports in their lives, which is thought to be a worsening problem with the progressive aging of society.
The present invention has been made to solve the digital divide problem in the support of people""s lives as described above.
More precisely, the present invention aims at allowing even those people who are not familiar with how to operate an information/network terminal, such as a personal computer, to easily use an information network-based life supporting system, and hence expand the network distribution business.
[Means for Solving the Problems]
To achieve the above object, a life supporting device according to the first aspect of the invention comprises an image display member, an imaging member, a recording member, a voice output member, and service selection members allocated to each life supporting service which is to be provided, and is characterized in that as life supporting services are selected by operating said service selection member, said image display member, said imaging member, said recording member and said voice output member become connected to service providing facilities which provide selected life supporting services through a telecommunications line or a computer network.
The life supporting device according to the first aspect of the invention can be installed in a public space, such as an old people""s center, a nursing home for the aged and a care house, where people who are in need of support such as the elderly and handicapped people gather, or can be installed in a home.
The life supporting device is connected to service providing facilities, such as a medical service center and an Internet site which provides various types of on-line services, through a public telephone line network, and a computer network such as the Internet, or the like.
When a user who wishes to use the life supporting device tries to receive various types of on-line life supporting services, the user first selects a desired life supporting service using the service selection member.
This connects the image display member, the imaging member, the recording member, the voice output member which are disposed to the life supporting device to service providing facilities which provide the desired selected life supporting service through a public telephone line network, a computer network such as the Internet, or the like, thereby making it possible to transmit and receive information to and from the service providing facilities.
Image data transmitted from the service providing facilities are displayed by the imaging member, voice data similarly transmitted from the service providing facilities are outputted from the voice output member, or video data imaged with the imaging member or voices recorded by the recording member are transmitted to the service providing facilities, whereby various types of life supporting services, such as medical services including medical checkup and doctors"" inquiries, counseling services, communication supporting services and entertainment services, using the image display member, the imaging member, the recording member and the voice output member.
As described above, according to the first aspect of the invention, a user, even someone who is not familiar with how to operate an information/network terminal such as a personal computer, or an aged person who particularly needs supports to his or her life, etc., is required only to select a desired life supporting service using the service selection members in order to be connected to service providing facilities which provide the desired life supporting service, resulting in easy access to such services.
The digital divide is therefore narrowed, which in turn makes it easy particularly for the aged and the like to use a life supporting system on an information network, and hence, allows the network distribution business to expand.
To achieve the above object, a life supporting device according to the second aspect of the invention is characterized in further comprising, in addition to the structure according to the first aspect of the invention, a data reader member which reads recorded data which are recorded in a recording medium from said recording medium, and becomes connected to service providing facilities which are selected by operating said service selection member so as to transmit said recorded data read from said recording medium to said service providing facilities to which said data reader member are connected.
As a user selects a desired life supporting service using the service selection member, said data reader member of the life supporting device according to the second aspect of the invention, together with the image display member, the imaging member, the recording member and the voice output member, becomes connected to service providing facilities which provide the desired selected life supporting service through a public telephone line network, a computer network such as the Internet, or the like, whereby it becomes possible to communicate with the service providing facilities.
This makes it possible to easily transmit to the service providing facilities data for receiving the life supporting service which have been recorded in a recording medium in advance.
When a user uses the medical checkup service, or medical services based on doctor""s inquiries to patients, or the like provided by a medical institution or the like using this life supporting device, for example, the data reader member such as an IC card reader reads vital data such as electrocardiogram data regarding the user which are recorded in a recording medium such as an IC card, from this recording medium and transmits the vital data to a connected medical institution or the like, so that the user can easily receive medical services such as a medical checkup.
To achieve the above object, a life supporting device according to a third invention is characterized in further comprising, in addition to the structure according to the first aspect of the invention, a printing member which becomes connected to service providing facilities which are selected by operating said service selection members so as to print the contents of data which are transmitted from said service providing facilities to which said printing member are connected.
As a user selects a desired life supporting service using the service selection member, said printing member of the life supporting device according to the third invention, together with the image display member, the imaging member, the recording member and the voice output member, becomes connected to service providing facilities which provide the desired selected life supporting service through a public telephone line network, a computer network such as the Internet, or the like, whereby it becomes possible to communicate with the service providing facilities.
This allows data contents or the like which are provided from the connected service providing facilities, for example, to be printed and provided to the user.
To achieve the above object, a life supporting device according to the fourth aspect of the invention is characterized in further comprising, in addition to the structure according to the first aspect of the invention, an image input member which scans and reads an image and becomes connected to service providing facilities which are selected by operating said service selection members so as to transmit image data which are read to said service providing facilities to which said image input member are connected.
As a user selects a desired life supporting service using the service selection member, said image input member of the life supporting device according to the fourth aspect of the invention, together with the image display member, the imaging member, the recording member and the voice output member, becomes connected to service providing facilities which provide the desired selected life supporting service through a public telephone line network, a computer network such as the Internet, or the like, whereby it becomes possible to communicate with the service providing facilities.
In consequence, a material prepared in writing for receiving services is read and transmitted by said image input member to the service providing facilities, which make it easy for the user to receive services provided by the service providing facilities.
To achieve the above object, a life supporting device according to the fifth aspect of the invention is characterized in further comprising, in addition to the structure according to the first aspect of the invention, a vital data detection member which detects vital data and becomes connected to service providing facilities which are selected by operating said service selection members so as to transmit vital data, which are detected, to said service providing facilities to which said vital data detection member are connected.
As a user selects a desired life supporting service using the service selection member, said vital data detection member of the life supporting device according to the fifth aspect of the invention, together with the image display member, the imaging member, the recording member and the voice output member, becomes connected to service providing facilities which provide the desired selected life supporting service through a public telephone line network, a computer network such as the Internet, or the like, whereby it becomes possible to communicate with the service providing facilities.
This connects, when the user selects medical services, for example, said vital data detection member to a medical institution or the like which provides medical services. The vital data detection member transmits detected vital data, such as the heart rate, pulse and blood pressure, regarding the user to the medical institution or the like, and the vital data are used as materials for a medical checkup, etc.
To achieve the above object, a life supporting device according to the sixth aspect of the invention is characterized in further comprising, in addition to the structure according to the first aspect of the invention, a cursor movement control member which moves a cursor on a computer screen which is displayed on said display member.
In the life supporting device according to the sixth aspect of the invention, during execution of a life supporting service provided from a service providing facilities on a computer screen which is displayed on said display member, movements of a cursor on the computer screen are manipulated by the cursor movement control member.
To achieve the above object, a life supporting device according to the seventh aspect of the invention is characterized in that, in addition to the structure according to the first aspect of the invention, there are a plurality of such service selection members corresponding to category of life supporting services to be provided.
In the life supporting device according to the seventh aspect of the invention, as a user merely selects and operates the service selection members to which a desired life supporting service is allocated, the life supporting device is connected to service providing facilities which provide the desired life supporting service. Hence, even an aged person or the like who is not familiar with how to operate an information/network terminal can easily select the life supporting service and get connected to the service providing facilities.
To achieve the above object, a life supporting device according to the eighth aspect of the invention is characterized in that, in addition to the structure according to the seventh aspect of the invention, said plurality of service selection members are colored differently from each other.
In the life supporting device according to the eighth aspect of the invention, since the service selection members are colored differently from each other in accordance with categories of life supporting services, it is possible to select a desired life supporting service in an easy manner.
To achieve the above object, a life supporting device according to the ninth aspect of the invention is characterized by further comprising, in addition to the structure according to the first aspect of the invention, a motion command member which performs image analysis on the motion of a person which is shot with said imaging member, compares this with previously set motion patterns, and outputs a predetermined operation signal, which corresponds to a motion pattern which matches the captured motion of the person, to said imaging member, said recording member, said voice output member or said service selection members.
With respect to the life supporting device according to the ninth aspect of the invention, when a user makes a predetermined motion with signs and gestures, etc., the motion command member performs image analysis on a video signal which is obtained from the motion which is shot by the imaging member. When the motion matches with a predetermined motion pattern, in response to the operation signal outputted from the motion command member, the imaging member, the recording member, the voice output member or the service selection members performs an operation which corresponds to the motion pattern.
To achieve the above object, a life supporting device according to the tenth aspect of the invention is characterized in further comprising, in addition to the structure according to the first aspect of the invention, a voice command member which analyzes a voice which is recorded with said recording member, compares this with previously set voice patterns, and outputs a predetermined operation signal, which corresponds to a voice pattern which matches with the recorded voice, to said imaging member, said recording member, said voice output member or said service selection member.
With respect to the life supporting device according to the tenth aspect of the invention, when the user makes a predetermined pronouncement, the voice command member analyzes the voice signal of the voice recorded by the recording member. When the voice matches with a predetermined voice pattern, in response to the operation signal outputted from the voice command member, the imaging member, the recording member, the voice output member or the service selection members performs an operation which corresponds to the voice pattern.
To achieve the above object, a life supporting device according to the eleventh aspect of the invention is characterized in that, in addition to the structure according to the first aspect of the invention, an armrest member for supporting a human arm is attached in front of an operation panel in which said image display member, said imaging member, said recording member, said voice output member and said service selection members are arranged.
Using the life supporting device according to the eleventh aspect of the invention, since it is possible to support a user""s body as the user leans against the armrest member, the user can easily manipulate the life supporting device even when the user is aged or handicapped.
To achieve the above object, a life supporting device according to the twelfth aspect of the invention is characterized in that, in addition to the structure according to the first aspect of the invention, an operation panel in which said image display member, said imaging member, said recording member, said voice output member and said service selection members are arranged is disposed on a supportive base which is approximately as tall as a table.
Since the life supporting device according to the twelfth aspect of the invention allows a user to operate the operation panel in which said image display member, said imaging member, said recording member, said voice output member and said service selection member are arranged, while sitting in a chair, even an aged or handicapped person can operate the life supporting device whilst assuming a comfortable posture.
To achieve the above object, a life supporting device according to the thirteenth aspect of the invention is characterized in that, in addition to the structure according to the first aspect of the invention, said service providing facilities include medical service facilities, and medical services are provided through said image display member, said imaging member, said recording member and said voice output member by means of a connection with said medical service facilities. Hence, a user can receive medical services such as medical checkup and face-to-face diagnosis using a videophone.
To achieve the above object, a life supporting device according to the fourteenth aspect of the invention is characterized in that, in addition to the structure according to the first aspect of the invention, said service providing facilities include facilities which provide services regarding counseling. Hence, a user can receive life supporting services such as advice regarding their life.
To achieve the above object, a life supporting device according to the fifteenth aspect of the invention is characterized in that, in addition to the structure according to the first aspect of the invention, said service providing facilities include facilities which provide surrogate services for civic procedures. Hence, by deputizing someone to do civic procedures at a municipal office and the like, a user can receive supports to his or her daily life.
To achieve the above object, a life supporting device according to the sixteenth aspect of the invention is characterized in that, in addition to the structure according to the first aspect of the invention, said service providing facilities include facilities which provide services as a travel agency. Hence, a user can receive life supporting services such as to be introduced a package tour and to arrange a journey.
To achieve the above object, a life supporting device according to the seventeenth aspect of the invention is characterized in that, in addition to the structure according to the first aspect of the invention, said service providing facilities include facilities which provide a service to introduce someone for conversation. Hence, a user can easily find opportunities to communicate.
To achieve the above object, a life supporting device according to the eighteenth aspect of the invention is characterized in that, in addition to the structure according to the first aspect of the invention, said service providing facilities include facilities which provide the service of sending e-mail. Hence, even an aged person or the like who is not familiar with how to operate an information/network terminal can easily use e-mails.
To achieve the above object, a life supporting device according to the nineteenth aspect of the invention is characterized in that, in addition to the structure according to the first aspect of the invention, said service providing facilities include facilities which provide the service of translating letters. Hence, even an aged person can easily write a letter directed to a foreign country or easily read a letter received from a foreign country.
To achieve the above object, a life supporting device according to the twentieth aspect of the invention is characterized in that, in addition to the structure according to the first aspect of the invention, said service providing facilities include facilities which provide the service of drawing composite sketches. Hence, a user""s face is synthesized into a past face, a future face, a CG character-like or an animated cartoon-like face, etc., from data obtained by actually shooting the face with the imaging member.
To achieve the above object, a life supporting device according to the twenty-first aspect of the invention is characterized in that, in addition to the structure according to the first aspect of the invention, said service providing facilities include facilities which provide game services. Hence, various types of games, such as a game for the aged, are provided.
To achieve the above object, a life supporting device according to the twenty-second aspect of the invention is characterized in that, in addition to the structure according to the first aspect of the invention, said service providing facilities include facilities which provide services regarding printed matter. Hence, various types of printed matter, such as printed cards describing the lyrics of karaoke songs and colored paper printed with lines indicating the places to fold for making figures by folding, are provided.